


Alex Hates Surprises

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is So Done, Almost Mature, F/F, Kara loves messing with Alex, Terrible Jokes, naughty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Alex Danvers gets a hell of a surprise from Kara, when Kara asks a simple question about the Shocker. :)





	Alex Hates Surprises

“Alex. I hate to bother you when you're at work, but just to clarify, the Shocker is two in the pink, one in the stink, right?” The question startled Alex and she jumped into the air. She yelped, and turned to look at Kara. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Alex yelled.

“I'm just confirming.” Kara spoke innocently, despite her original question.

Alex groaned. “Kara, why? Why did you have to ask me that. I mean, yes, that's how you do it, but really, why?”   
Kara shrugged. “I just wanted to make sure for tonight with Lena.” 

Alex winced. “You're just tormenting me because of how I freaked out that time I walked in on you and Lena together?” 

Kara grinned. “I'm not that mean. But maybe a little.” 

“A little? Kara, I really don't need to know you give Lena the Shocker, okay.” Alex groaned.

Kara spoke firmly. “Maybe you just need to apologize for acting how you did.” 

Alex winced. “I'm sorry, okay.” 

“Okay, Alex, you're forgiven. But really, I reserve the right to tease you about the whole screaming about 'What are you doing to my sister's anus!?!' really loud.” Kara said and then grinned.

Alex shivered. “Okay, I know, I get it. I overreacted to your enjoyment of anal fisting, I got it.” 

“Yeah, I'll say.” Kara spoke and then grinned.

“I just, please don't ask me things like that again at work, please?” Alex groaned.  
“Maybe.” Kara grinned.

“Okay. Okay. I deserve that.” Alex groaned. “Look, you're a great sister, but you are going to kill my liver here.”

Kara smirked. “Stop the drinking, Alex.”  
“Stop trying to give me a heart attack then.” Alex smirked.  
“Okay, fair enough.” Kara laughed.

&^&

“Lena.” Alex spoke as she walked into Lena's office.  
Lena looked up. “Hello, Alex.”  
“Can you please not have Kara tease me any more.” Alex groaned.

Lena laughed. “Okay, Alex. I'll control your sister. That seems easy.”  
Alex groaned. “Okay, you have a point there.” 

“I know! I can control her with the power of my vagina!” Lena snickered.  
Alex winced. “That's a little messed up, but Maggie's said worse.” 

“I am not surprised.” Lena grinned. “Still though, don't worry. I will explain to her that she needs to stop teasing you so much.”

“Also, I did not need to know she gives you the Shocker.” Alex groaned.  
“Haha. Okay, Alex, but you know, why wouldn't I want that?” Lena laughed.

“Oh, bite me!” Alex groaned and walked out of Lena's office.

&^&

“Dear, according to Alex, I have to make you not mess with her.” Lena grinned.  
Kara laughed. “Okay, and how are you going to do that?”

“With the power of my vagina.” Lena smirked.  
Kara grinned. “Oh, wow. Did you even say that to Alex?”  
“Yes.” Lena nodded.  
“Oh, boy. Poor Alex.” Kara grinned.

“Your sister is so easily teased.” Lena grinned.  
“I know.” Kara laughed.  
“I almost feel bad for teasing her. Almost.” Lena smiled.

“Oh, no, you're turning into Lex.” Kara grinned.  
Lena laughed. “Not quite there yet!” 

“I'm glad. I'd have to kill you if you did!” Kara grinned.   
Lena grinned. “Oh, Kara. I love you.” She kissed Kara.

“Does this mean I can get the Shocker too?” Kara smirked.  
Lena snickered. “Okay, Kara, give me back the Sex Kryptonite.”

“Oh, my! I would love some of that!” Kara laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Alex can't win. She just can't.  
> I've written this story a while ago, and only finally felt like it was polished enough to put up here.  
> I hope people like it.  
> I think it's funny, but I am biased since I wrote it. :)


End file.
